In a network environment, capturing agents or sensors can be placed at various devices or elements in the network to collect flow data and network statistics from different locations. The collected data from the capturing agents can be analyzed to monitor and troubleshoot the network. The data collected from the capturing agents can provide valuable details about the status, security, or performance of the network, as well as any network elements. Information about the capturing agents can also help interpret the data from the capturing agents, in order to infer or ascertain additional details from the collected data. For example, understanding the placement (e.g., deployment location) of a capturing agent within a device or virtualized environment can provide a context to the data reported by the capturing agents, which can further help identify specific patterns or conditions in the network.
Collectors in the network can maintain copies and histories of the data captured and reported by the capturing agents in the network. The accuracy and value of such data is largely dependent on the completeness and availability of the data over time. Accordingly, a disruption in the collection of such data can have significant impacts on the accuracy and value of the data captured by such capturing agents.